


#Pray4Sam

by casgirlsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bickering, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 15, Tired® Sam Winchester, had to change some things a smidge, he shoulda known better tbh, i can't help but write established fic of them in later seasons ok, implied sam winchester/eileen leahy/rowena macleod, sam winchester snaps, sammy gets an eyeful, started writing this last summer lmao whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casgirlsam/pseuds/casgirlsam
Summary: Sam wanted to shoot them both.Or himself. Whatever would end this eternal torment.---in which our favorite moose finally snaps on our favorite married husbands
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84





	#Pray4Sam

**Author's Note:**

> yes yes i did name it a hashtag. it's been in my drive like that for almost literally a year and it's staying that way LMAO
> 
> anyway: this came from constant arguments on twitter about deancas tension in s15 pre-season (also i wrote this pre-s15) and you know who’s left out by the people affected by husbands being stubborn? our poor moose. this is for you, bud.
> 
> betaed once again by nickelkeep. thanks again, love. ❤

No one can blame Sam for what he’s about to do.

He’s spent weeks having to put up with the silent treatment between Dean and Cas, both of them too stubborn to admit that they were both wrong when it came to the situation with Jack. Jack coming back didn’t even do anything to fix that. They just went about pretending they both weren’t still mad when their son was around.

And last night, Cas had asked Sam to pass along a message (complete with a glare in his brother’s direction) to Dean with Dean in the same room as them. It prompted Dean to tell Sam to tell Cas that if he had something to tell him, he could say it to him. Like they were 12-year-old girls and not an ancient celestial being and a 40-something-year-old man.

This had turned into another yelling match.

Sam wanted to shoot them both.

Or himself. Whatever would end this eternal torment.

Eileen had come over today and witnessed the two bickering. Sam rubbed a hand down his face in exhaustion.

“Are they always like this?” Eileen asked.

“Welcome to my own personal hell for the past 11 years.”

“They’re insufferable. I've only been here for twenty minutes, and I can’t even hear what they’re saying.” She turned sympathetic eyes to Sam. “We need to look into what to do about these resurrected monsters. Let’s leave them to whatever they’re doing and save ourselves. And the world.” She added that last bit as if it was a bonus and not the goal.

Sam’s face lit up as an idea hit him suddenly. “I know exactly how we can do both!” He grabbed Eileen’s face with both hands and kissed her forehead enthusiastically, causing her to flush red. “Eileen, you’re a genius!”

She punched Sam’s arm playfully. “Of course I am, Winchester.” She blinked. “Wait, what?”

“I’ll explain in a bit. I’ll meet you in your car.”

Sam’s snapping point was reached.

Sam went past the yelling couple and into the dungeon. He looked around, tapping his chin with his forefinger in thought. Finally, Sam snapped his fingers as his eyes landed on the metal unsecured shelf housing chains and various other trappings. He nearly giggled as he shoved the shelf over and booked it out of the room and around the nearest corner, away from the footsteps that were coming closer.

“Sammy?” he heard his brother from inside the dungeon.

Perfect.

Sam walked from around the corner, making sure Dean and Cas saw him smiling gleefully, and then slammed the door shut, sliding the lock into place. His shoulders sagged with relief as those two were finally going to be forced to deal with their shit.

A chorus of “Sammy!”s and “Sam?!”s echoed down the corridors of the bunker and grew distant with each excited step he took away from them. As he made his way towards freedom, he sent Jack a quick text, and— FINALLY, FREEDOM!

As Sam stepped into the fresh, crisp Lebanon air, his phone rang. No need to look at the screen. He knew it was Dean. He shrugged. Better to tell them the terms of their imprisonment now rather than later.

“Sammy, what the  _ fuck _ was that for?! Have you gone insane?!”

“Ah ah ah,” Sam chided. He had to admit; this was making him drunk with power. “You and Cas are going to talk to each other like adults. And while you’re doing that, I’m going to spend time with  _ actual _ adults to figure out a plan to save the world. You know, that thing we all should be doing, but you two seem to not care about?”

There was a heavy pause followed by guilty and ashamed sounding, “Sam, I—“

“Save it. Sort your shit out. I’ll be back later today.” At that, he hung up and slipped into Eileen’s car.

Eileen laughed as she took in the giddiness on Sam’s face. “What did you do?”

“Let’s just say that they’re going to talk to each other like big boys.” he frowned. “Or they’ll kill each other.” He shook his head. “Either way Sam: 1, Stubborn Assholes: 0.”

***

“Can’t you just mojo us outta here?”

Cas rolled his eyes. Dean truly regretted the angel ever learning that. “Yes, I’m sure my very minimal power will work against a heavily warded cell.”

Dean really regretted him learning sarcasm too. “Well, there’s no need to be a smart ass about it.”

“I’m sorry my tone isn’t to your liking,” Cas said, not sounding at all sorry. “I’ll make sure to accommodate you from this point on.”

Dean growled and punched the door one last time. More out of frustration with Cas's wise-ass mouth than actually trying to escape their predicament. He snapped his fingers suddenly, an idea having struck him. “We could text Jack. Maybe he didn’t hear us.” Which was highly possible. The kid had been wearing his headphones so much these days; it was almost like they were permanently glued to his head. Dean tried not to think about how it was because he and Cas had been the cause of that. It made him wince to think he was putting his kid through an element of his childhood that he swore he’d never make his own kids go through.

And anyway now was not the time for guilty wincing. It was the time for escaping and fratricide.

“While you were trying in vain to break down a, once again, heavily warded door, I was texting Jack.” Cas pulled out his phone, tapped a few times, and read, “’I’m sorry, but Sam said not to unless it was an emergency.’”

Dean rolled his eyes. Of course. Fucking quick ass moose. “Did you tell him it was?”

Cas ignored him and instead continued reading. “I said, ‘This IS an emergency.’ And Jack said, ‘Sam said only if one or both of you were bleeding and/or dying and/or we’re being invaded. Are either of you bleeding and/or dying?’”

“Did you tell him yes?”

“No, but I did tell him ‘Not yet’ with the knife emoji. That didn’t seem to scare him like I thought it would.”

“Cas, why didn’t you tell him we were dying?! We coulda been out of here!”

“That’s lying, Dean. We should only be teaching him to lie when it’s absolutely necessary.”

“Oh please! You lie to me all the time, and suddenly now‘s the time you turn into Mister Rogers?”

Cas got up from where he sat on the shackle chair and stood mere inches from Dean’s face. Dean hated it when Cas did that during their fights. He wanted to be angry, not turned on. God damn it.

Cas's face softened, all the anger and fight from a few moments ago leaving him. “Dean… I’m sorry. I should have known hiding things about your loved ones would end up like this.”

Cas may have been done being angry, but Dean wasn’t. “And you’re one of those people, dumbass.” He shoved Cas, trying to get some distance between himself and Cas's intense gaze. “I forgave you for Mom a while ago. Right now, I’m trying to understand why you didn’t fucking tell me about your deal with The Empty!”

Cas visibly winced. At least he has the sense to look guilty. “Dean I—“

“I get it, okay? I of all people understand sacrificing yourself to save your kid. But you hid it from me. Why? Why do you want away from me so badly?”

Cas closed the distance between them again, the movement slow and gentle as he reached up and held Dean’s face in his hands. “How could you think I would  _ ever _ want to be anywhere by right by your side?”

Dean flushed under Cas's intense staring. And his touch. It had been weeks, months probably at this point, since any loving touch was exchanged between them. He had needs, okay? He was only human. He suddenly found their nearly touching shoes very interesting. “You’re always playing fast and loose with your life.” He looked up, pent up hurt feelings spilling out like a flooded river. “Like your life doesn’t matter.” His eyes turned from hurt to empathy and guilt with a realization. “Like what I do…”

Looking at Cas, it seemed like Cas realized it too. The angel laughed suddenly and, despite himself, so did Dean. Cas's laughter was so rare that the sound never failed to soothe Dean like aloe on sunburned skin. He reached up and put one steadying hand on Cas's neck and the other on his right arm and pulled him close until their foreheads touched. “I’m sorry, Cas. Not only am I a shit role model, I’m a shit husband too.”

“Dean Winchester, you’re not, as you say, ‘shit.’ You’re one of the best human beings I know.”

“I’m one of the only human beings you know.” Cas glared at him, though no angry heat came through his gaze this time. “In any case, now that we’re not fighting anymore,” He started kissing down Cas's neck, stopping to tease the strip of skin by his collar with his teeth. “What do you say we get straight to the make-up sex?”

***

Despite the nagging feeling in the back of Sam’s head that Eileen and Rowena were having a different conversation than him, his time away from the crushing tension of his brother and his best friend was refreshing.

Leaving Eileen to handle strategizing with Rowena, Sam drove back to the bunker to release the two bickering pain-in-his-ass idiots. He made his way down to their dungeon and was pleased when he didn’t hear any fighting. He opened the door slowly, hoping not to see a murder attempt. “okay, you two, you can-- GUYS WHAT THE HELL?!”

A couple of minutes later and a red-faced Cas, followed by a highly amused Dean, now fortunately fully clothed, found Sam in the map room, the younger Winchester’s face equally as red as Cas’s.

“Sam, I’m really sorry about all this.” Cas started.

“I’m not. That was hilarious-- OW!” Dean rubbed his elbow where Cas had pinched it. “Yeah, okay, I’m sorry too.”

“No, it's okay, guys. I should’ve known better than to think leaving you two in a locked room wouldn’t scar me for life.”

“Not about that, about…” Cas’s voice trailed off, almost ashamed to finish.

“About all the fighting we been doin’.” Dean finished for him. “Sammy, we-- I’ve been taking my hurt about Mom out on Cas, and clearly it's been affecting more than just him and I… I’m sorry that it caused us to put you in the middle like that.” He patted his little brother’s shoulder. “Next time just talk to us? Or, actually, you know what? Don’t. That was the most fun I’ve had in--”

“Dean,” Cas warned.

“Okay, okay, okay!” Dean tousled Sam’s hair, even though he knew his brother hated it (he was in a good mood, so sue him), and started to drag Cas back to the dorms. “We’ll go be gross in a non-public area. Just make sure to knock this time!”

“DEAN!”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter if you'd like ❤


End file.
